This invention relates to fly traps and more particularly to fly traps of the type employing multiple chambers with inlets for admitting flies in search of food and for preventing their escape. The invention is found to be particularly effective in enticing curious, hungry flies to enter and provides an independent means of segregating and storing dead flies for disposal.
Previously, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,273 fly traps have been proposed wherein a screened chamber contains a fly-attracting food and is entered through a port of restricted size. Once inside, the fly cannot fly back through the port and thus must remain to live within the trap for the remainder of a fly lifetime. This soon creates a collection of old dying flies in the trap, feeding still, and is difficult to handle and particularly difficult to empty. Furthermore, the accumulating dead flies are not attractive to curious newcomers. Multi-compartment traps of similar character have been known such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 145,791; 185,717; and 1,102,642 where provision was made for fed flies to find a means of escape from the food feeding region. Thus an outer second screened chamber was provided and entered through a port of limited size from the first chamber. The port was constructed to essentially prevent fly return. There was no escape from the second chamber. While this got dying flies away from the food, it still created a very visible pile of dead and dying flies surrounded by maggots in the bottom of the second chamber for all other flies to see, as well as becoming unattractive for the fly trap owner. Worse, these devices generally rested table top, somewhere in the vicinity, as for example of one's picnic table. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved fly trap.